Je déteste
by 7Fallen-Angels
Summary: Romano déteste beaucoup de chose, mais il ne peut pas que détester. Alors, qu'aime-t-il autrement? Spamano cadeau pour Wisely-san et oui les résumés c'est pas mon truc


Hellow toda la gente !

C'est la fin des vacances. Déjà. C'est trop court T.T et dire qu'ils ont rajouté une demie semaine ! Bref. Je poste ça alors que je devrais me concentrer sur mes devoirs toujours inachevés...

Mais l'anniversaire de ma choute à la crème est plus important que mes devoirs! (euh … tout est plus important que mes devoirs de toute façon …)

Bref alors normalement faut chanter à un anniversaire …

Joyeux n'anniversaire ! Happy birthday to you ! Compleaño feliz ! Et le truc en allemand !

… même écrit, on voit que c'est une casserole qui parle ! Et désolée je savais plus comment ça se disait en allemand T.T

Bref ! Un chtit OS en cadeau for you personellement je le trouve … non je ne vais rien dire je te laisse découvrir. Je vous laisse découvrir ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, surtout à toi ma choute ^^

C'est mon tout premier texte sur le fandom :S mais pas le dernier \o/

Voilà voilà, blabla qui s'éternise et que j'arrête maintenant pour le reprendre à la fin ^^

**Disclaimer :** Hidekaz Himaruya n'a même pas voulu me donner un seul personnage ! Je lui ai proposé des dragibus pourtant T.T

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_Je déteste l'automne_

10/11/2012

Le froid commençait à arriver, mais les gens sortaient tout de même, voulant profiter du soleil qui persistait à éclairer le monde. On voyait partout des signes de l'hiver arrivant qui ne trompaient pas. Les oiseaux chantaient moins qu'avant, l'herbe s'étendait à l'horizon sans qu'une seule petite fleur vienne la décorer, la pluie de feuilles rougeoyante tombait des arbres sans jamais s'arrêter. Même les hommes étaient différents : ils étaient habillés plus chaudement, mais gardaient des couleurs chatoyantes, comme si cela permettait de faire revenir les températures estivales.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Leurs relations changeaient également. Les couples foisonnaient et ne marquaient plus aucune pudeur, se montrant aussi librement que le vent qui soufflait en apportant la nouvelle saison. Les gens ont tord de mettre au printemps la saison des amours. Elle était en automne.

_Je déteste la saison des amours_

Les rayons de soleil traversaient la fenêtre et venaient chatouiller mon visage. Pourtant, ça ne me fit pas bouger de mon siège. La réunion était fini depuis longtemps mais je ne parvenais à me résigner à partir. Je n'avais rien à faire et cet endroit était en valait bien un autre cette activité. Ils étaient tous partis précipitamment, fuyant le travail, préférant passer du bon temps avec l'être aimé. Même Féli m'avait abandonné.

« Désolé Romano, je passe la journée avec Ludwig. On se voit plus tard. » avait-il dit avec son sourire niais et ses putains de Ve~ qu'il mettait à tout bout de champ. J'allais sûrement pas le voir demain ni après-demain. Il allait encore me laisser tout seul pendant deux jours, peut-être plus. Et tout ça pour ce connard de bouffeur de patate !

_Je déteste la solitude_

Il fallait que je bouge, je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment ici à ne rien faire. Mais je n'avais rien de prévu. Pas de rendez-vous, que ce soit professionnel, galant ou amical. Même cet idiot d'Antonio ne m'avait rien proposé. D'ailleurs … je ne l'avais pas vu aujourd'hui. En tout cas il ne m'avait pas sauté dessus en criant « Lovi~ ». Il n'était donc pas venu au meeting. Il devait être malade. Je décidai d'aller le voir. Pas que je m'inquiète ! Qui s'inquiéterait d'un crétin pareil ? C'était juste parce que je m'ennuyais ! Et pour AUCUNE autre raison !

_Je déteste me mentir_

Je sortis de cette salle et, à peine deux couloirs plus tard, je croisais ce que je ne voulais pas voir. Un couple. Encore. Toujours. Il y en avait partout. A mes yeux ils n'existaient que pour me rappeler que j'étais seul.

_Je déteste tous les couples_

_« - _Tu vas arrêter, stupid frog !

- Mais pourquoi, mon petit lapin ?

- Mais parce que … Arrête !

- Tu n'aimes pas, mon petit ange ?

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

_Je déteste les surnoms affectifs_

Je dépassais rapidement Francis qui taquinait Arthur une énième fois. Poussant la lourde porte de sortie, j'arrivais enfin à l'air libre. Le vent me fouetta le visage, apportant un froid contrastant avec la douce chaleur du bâtiment.

Je marchai lentement dans les allées du parc. Je profitai des instants de sérénité qui m'étaient offerts. Instants vite gâchés par des cris ou plutôt des hurlements. En tournant la tête, je vis Amérique et Corée du Sud allongé dans l'herbe, totalement surexcités avec leurs consoles de jeux.

Ils n'étaient pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ne se disaient pas des mots d'amour dégoulinants de guimauve, ils ne se tripotaient pas … juste des amis, ils se comportaient juste comme des amis. Enfin des personnes qui n'étaient pas en couple.

J'allais les dépasser tranquillement lorsque qu'un cri me prévint qu'ils venaient de gagner. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre et …

J'accélérai le pas.

Eux aussi ils avaient renoncé au célibat.

_Je déteste les couples qui se ressemblent_

Je sortis du parc pour arriver dans une rue passante. La foule n'était pas assez dense pour m'emporter mais assez tout de même pour me faire oublier que j'étais seul. Il y avait des personnes comme moi qui déambulaient sans compagnie. On oublierait presque que c'était l'automne.

Mais il y a toujours un détail qui gâche un tableau. Rien n'est parfait.

Je remarquai une voix que je connaissais pour l'avoir maintes fois entendu dans les meetings.

Danemark. Il criait au serveur qu'il voulait une autre bière, tandis que Norway tentait inutilement de le dissuader. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne année qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je me demandai comment Norway pouvait supporter son compagnon avec autant de self-control. On aurait dit que ça ne le touchait pas, ou non ! Il avait un très (trèèèèèèès) léger sourire en regardant Danemark. Comme s'il trouvait ça mignon qu'il fasse n'importe quoi.

Incompréhensible.

_Je déteste les couples contraire_

Je me pressai, de peur de rencontrer encore des personnes que je connaissais.

A la fin de la rue, j'aperçus la mer. C'était une bonne idée d'avoir décidé de faire les réunions dans cette ville. Les rues étaient animées, le cadre idyllique, le port joli, et …

Non, encore ? Ils me poursuivaient ! Impossible ! Dieu voulait me punir !

Observant l'horizon bleue, Hong Kong et Ice étaient assis sur le muret surplombant la mer. L'un contre l'autre, ils semblaient en totale osmose malgré qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé.

_Je déteste les couples qui n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre_

Je poussai un juron. Ils me faisaient tous chier ! Je continuai mon chemin en tentant de les ignorer.

J'étais en colère, non, dans une fureur noire, non ! J'étais un volcan qui menaçait d'entrer en éruption. Ils s'étaient ligués contre moi, c'était un complot, aucune autre possibilité n'était envisageable !

J'étais presque arrivé, il me restait à peine quelques dizaines de mètres. Impossible de croiser quelqu'un d'autre. Heureusement.

…

Cet abruti pervers de France avait raison : le mot impossible n'existe pas.

Ladonia et Kugelmugel venaient de tourner du coin de la rue. Rien n'aurait pu les différencier dans autres personnes sauf un détail. Ce détail.

Je me mis soudainement à courir sous leur yeux étonnés.

« Sa façon de courir, ce n'est pas artistique » entendis-je derrière moi.

_Je déteste les couples dont on voit l'amour dans les yeux_

Arrivé. Enfin arrivé.

Je montai les marches. 3éme étage, 5ème porte. J'allais faire les derniers pas quand je vis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Par pur réflexe, je me cachai dans un couloir.

Belgique sortit de l'appartement, et partit après avoir rit avec toi, que je t'avais reconnue à la voix. J'attendis qu'elle prit l'ascenseur, et encore après. Elle était descendue tout en bas que je n'avais pas bougé.

Un couple. Encore un couple. Mais celui-là faisait mal. Très mal. Mon cœur était compressé violemment dans ma poitrine.

_Je déteste ce sentiment qui fait mal_

Je ne savais pas vraiment combien de temps j'avais passé comme ça, assis dans le couloir, avant que je me relève. Je m'étais enfin décidé à frapper à cette putain de porte. Après tout je n'étais pas venu jusque là pour rien ! Et puis si je restai seul, je le savais, je savais que je ne serais pas seul mais avec les regrets.

Tu ouvris la porte et tu souris en me voyant. Il me fit mal ton sourire. Parce que je pensais à celui que tu devais offrir à Belgique.

_Je déteste ce sourire idiot_

Je te poussai en rentrant, te gueulant que tu ne devais pas me laisser devant la porte, et que tu n'étais qu'un abruti.

Tu continuais de sourire, me demandant pourquoi j'étais venu.

« Tu n'étais pas à la réunion, je suis venu pour vérifier que tu ne t'étais perdu dans ton appart', tu es tellement idiot.

- Tiens, Belgique est passée me voir elle aussi.

- Ouais je l'ai croisée ... dans la rue.

Puis tu te mis à parler. Je ne savais même pas de quoi, je m'en fichais. Mais j'aimais entendre le son de ta voix. Non. Depuis quand j'étais comme ça ? Tout guimauve tout mignon ? Je n'aimais pas Espagne ! Enfin … normalement … je crois …

Pourquoi ces conneries tombaient toujours sur moi ?

_Je déteste t'aimer_

« - Tu es en couple ?

La question vint, comme ça, presque tranchante. Il eut un silence avant que tu répondes :

- Euh … non, pourquoi cette question Lovi ?

- Je sais pas … tu as l'air de t'être rapproché de Belgique, je me demandais si vous étiez ensemble.

- Avec Belgique ? Bien sûr que non ! Dit, Lovi, tu es bizarre aujourd'hui.

_Je déteste mon cœur pour éprouver des sentiments à ton égard, ça me rend faible_

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis tout à fait normal, bastardo ! C'est toi qui est bizarre, bouffeur de tomates !

Tu te mis à rire pendant je m'énervais. Puis tu dis :

- Je ne sors pas avec Belgique parce que j'aime quelqu'un plus, bien plus qu'elle.

Je m'étais tu. Je n'avais pas remarqué. Tu t'étais rapproché de moi. Petit à petit. Il restait à peine une cinquantaine de centimètres entre nous. Peu, trop peu !

Je tentai de reculer mais il y avait un mur moins d'un pas derrière moi. J'étais bloqué, pris au piège comme un rat. Non, pourquoi pensais-je ça ? C'était toi ! Je n'avais pas peur de toi. De mes sentiments peut-être ?

Tu avançais encore. Trente centimètres, vingt centimètres, dix centimètres. Puis tu t'arrêtas.

- Oui, j'aime quelqu'un très très fort !

Mon cœur battait à une vitesse infernale. Tu parlais de …. ?

_Je déteste mon cœur pour avoir encore de l'espoir inutile._

Tu hésitas puis commenças à reculer. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas. Ce n'était pas moi ? C'était encore un faux espoir ?

Mais tu étais allé trop loin. Si je partais maintenant j'allais rentrer avec le remord comme compagnon. Je préférais dormir avec toi qu'avec lui.

Alors je pris un risque. Énorme. Je te pris la nuque et t'attirais vers moi. Mes lèvres prirent les tiennes. J'avais osé. J'avais osé avouer mes sentiments.

Tu ne répondais pas. Alors ce n'était vraiment pas moi ? Des larmes commencèrent à poindre du coin de mes yeux. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça?

_Je déteste ne pas réussir à te résister_

Puis je me rappelai. Et tu bougeas, enfin. Tu répondis, tu m'enlaças dans tes bras. J'agrippai ta chemise, je ne voulais pas que tu partes. C'était agréable. Non, plus. C'était envoûtant, passionné, tourbillonnant. Voilà. Un tourbillon de plaisir.

Puis tu relâchas mes lèvres et tu mis ta tête dans mon cou, m'enlaçant comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse à tes yeux.

« - Es tú que amo. Te amo Lovi.

Je répondis par un grommellement tout en te serrant fort, profitant de t'avoir enfin dans mes bras.

_Je déteste l'automne_

_Mais tu as réussis à me faire aimer cette journée_

_Rien que pour cela tu es exceptionnel à mes yeux_

_Ti amo, bastardo_

* * *

Fin !

Alors ça vous a plut ? (je suis sûrement en train de croiser les doigts dans l'espoir que oui, ça vous ait plut !)

En me relisant je me suis aperçu que c'était plutôt … guimauve - -' ça doit être les oiseaux et papillons tueurs dans mon jardin qui m'ont donné une idée pareille !

Alors … je n'ai rien à dire d'autre comme connerie à part :

REVIEWER !

Mais bon c'était tellement évident que vous l'auriez fait par automatisme … non ? (faites attention, Russie surveille, kolkolkol)


End file.
